fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: New Beginnings
'''Operation: New Beginnings '''is the fourteenth episode of Fantendo - Gaiden, and the first episode of Season 2. In this episode, The Operatives must battle various opponents and adjust to change. Reception has been (TBA). Plot Two agents in heavy armor, armed with machine guys are standing outside the F.A.N.T headquarters, discussing a rumor about a woman dating a Pokémon. Suddenly, a young woman walks up to them, and they politely inform her that F.A.N.T isn't a place for civilians. She smiles at them and in a calm, pretty voice, instructs them to shoot themselves. They smile at her, and comply, with blood splattering on the glass. The woman goes inside, and although people rush towards her to stop her, she gets out a microphone and tells them all to fall asleep. They do so, and she walks to the jail section of the HQ. The Operatives are all hanging out aboard the base, with Zane polishing his claws, Blank sitting alone listening to metal, and Shy Dude and Logia sparring. Zane finishes up, Blank comes out of her music coma to get a drink, and Shy Dude knocks Logia down. As they all get up, they hear an alert informing them of a transmission from Rizzo. Logia answers it, and hears a weak Rizzo on the other end. Rizzo informs them that David Johnson has been released from prison by his sister, Dana Johnson, who attacked the HQ and killed two guards, Agents Erent and Thompson. The Operatives all stop in their tracks, being fond of Erent and Thompson and mourning that they're gone. Rizzo tells the team that David and Dana are both very dangerous and must be taken down, immediately. Rizzo hangs up, and Blank suggests using lethal force. Logia protests this at first, asking for the others to back him up, but find that they're willing to kill the duo if they must. As The Base heads back to the HQ, the four sit in their rooms. Logia takes a nap, and in his dreams recall all the adventures The Operatives had, and how they grew to work together and fight evil as a team, and finally got settled once more. As they land, Logia wakes up and gets out, heading with his three team-mates to go and meet with Rizzo in her office. The Operatives head inside, seeing people getting up and the support crew cleaning blood from the windows. Logia and Zane are mortified by this, and Blank and Shy Dude quietly look away. Logia swallows deeply and leads the Operatives to Rizzo's office. Rizzo greets them all quietly, and informs them on how they're going to take down the Johnson siblings. Rizzo informs them that every prisoner is implanted with a tracking chip. Rizzo hands them the tracking device, and find that the Johnson twins are flying out to Mexico in a F.A.N.T plane. The Operatives head out to The Base and being flying out, in hot pursuit of the F.A.N.T plane. As Logia sits alone, Zane asks Logia why he's not in his usual encouraging mode, and Logia begins to explain. Logia says that life has always been turbulent for him, he went from professor to agent to hero, and now things are changing once more. Logia says he wishes things would just stay the same for once, when Shy Dude and Blank inform them that the plane is in their sights. Logia begins to strategize, but Blank gets in the chair and blasts a missile at the plane, sending it spiraling downward. As Logia sighs, Shy Dude hops on and lands The Base. The Operatives get out and walk over, expecting find the Johnsons' dead bodies. Instead, they find a tall, pure black creature with glowing red eyes and a toothy smile. The creature opens a portal with his hands and it begins to suck in The Operatives. They all flee, but Logia is sucked up by the portal and the creature disappears. Back on the plane, Blank is angry, Shy Dude is lost in thought, and Zane is having a panic attack about Logia's disappearance. Shy Dude finally speaks up, and suggests they go back to the headquarters. Blank and Zane agree, and they fly back quietly. They go to tell Rizzo, who at first is angry and upset, but calms herself and tells them that they'll have to be strong if they want to get Logia back. Zane suggests they travel to The Wasteland to look for him, but Blank reminds him that The Wasteland is so gigantic it'd be useless to search around manually. As they all think, a portal opens behind them and David Johnson comes out, telling them to all fall asleep. Before they can get him, they do so. The Operatives and Rizzo all wake up in a dark world, with a black sky and twisted architecture. They all try to move, but find leads on their body restraining them. They look to their side, and find Logia beside them. All of them are glad to be back together, but Blank quickly reminds them that this might be the end for them. The tall creature walks towards them, when he is knocked to the side by another tall creature, who opens up portals that suck up the leads on them. The tall creature who saved them introduces himself as Vhast, and brings them out. Vhast opens up another portal, and tells them he's getting them out of this place. Before they can leave, they see David and Dana's lifeless, pale bodies on the ground. Vhast hurries them out, and they come out back in Rizzo's office. They all are appreciative and thank Vhast. Rizzo questions where they were and who the tall creature was, and Vhast replies they were in a pocket dimension created by the tall creature, known as Kompak. Vhast tells them that he and Kompak are Bios, a species of alien from the planet Biosion. Vhast tells them that back on his planet, Kompak was a criminal sprung from prison by a mysterious being, and that he, a warrior for the government, was sent to capture Kompak and bring him back. Vhast also apologizes for Kompak, and says that Biosion was going to try and create a friendly relationship with Earth. Logia quickly assures him that the presence of one bad creature doesn't mean they can't get along. Logia, Shy Dude, Zane, and even Blank agree that Vhast's powers would make him a powerful ally. Rizzo suggests that Vhast joins the team. Vhast says that it would be a good way to study up on Earth and create ties between them, and joins them. The Operatives head back to The Base, and Logia begins encouraging them all once more, saying that change can be bad, but it can also be healthy and good. With that, they head out for their next mission. In the Stinger, Kompak is talking to a weak cloaked creature, who reminds him that they cannot fail if they want to be gods. Kompak apologizes, and heads through a portal to gather more people for the weak cloaked creature. Quotes Reception TBA Trivia *The episode features various references to Season 1, including the opening, David Johnson, and the clean-up crew.